El Amour de Serena parte 2
by Butterf98
Summary: Segunda parte del primer capitulo de los 5 de mi mini saga de Serena, espero que les guste (tengo todos los capitulo ya listos, tengo capítulos especiales y mi temporada de pokemon, que sonará un poco lejos pero la idea es llevar todo mi contenido a Japón). xD


El Amour de Serena

 _ **Capítulo 1 parte 2**_

 _ **¿Nueva meta?...entonces… ¡no te rindas hasta el final!**_

Después de instalarse en la región de Hoenn, Serena decide acompañar a Hayomi, una chica que conoció en un restaurante, donde iba a escoger a su pokemon para iniciar su aventura, pero todo esto se vería afectado puesto que una explosión las detuvo, en Villa Raíz.

-"¡que rayos es eso, de donde viene!"- dijo la chica de Hoenn

-"tengan mucho cuidado, tengo una acorazonada"- responde Serena

-"¡muy buenos días región de Hoenn, somos el equipo _rocket_ _ **,**_ para ser más exactos, los saluda Kassidy y Butch"-gritaron a gran pulmón, seguido de su lema

Estos malhechores estaban conduciendo un robot enorme en forma de Pelipper que se tragaba pokemon y pokebolas.

-"¿quiénes son ellos, acaban de decir que son el equipo rocket pero no son Jessie y James?"-dijo Serena en su mente

-"mejor bajemos a presentarnos personalmente a esos tres de abajo"- dijo Cassidy a su compañero

-"si hagámoslo"-contestó Butch

-"oigan Uds. somos el equipo rocket, si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias de estos malvados y hermosos ladrones, dennos sus pokemon"-dijo Cassidy mientras intentaba llevarse el pokemon de la pequeña entrenadora.

Serena sostuvo su mano rápidamente de Cassidy impidiéndole que esta logre su cometido y muy segura de sí misma le contesto.

-"ni lo inteste, y es mejor que devuelvas esos pokemon que no les pertenecen equipo rocket"- dijo la chica de Kalos

-"¡quién te crees que eres, suéltame! "dijo Cassidy

-"¿equipo rocket?, hace tiempo que no vienen por aquí, es mejor que se vayan y devuelven esos pokemon"-dijo Hayami

-"¡¿y si no queremos, quien nos va a detener ah?!"-dijo el malhechor Butch

-"si quieren jugar, lo haremos, ve Primeape usa tus golpes furia"- grito Butch

-"¡detenlo con roca afilada Pamchan"- contestaba Serena lanzando su pokebola rápidamente

-"¡yo me encargo chicas, vayan Uds. por ayuda"- dijo Serena a las dos jóvenes

-"Granbull usa colmillo ígneo contra ese pokemon ahora"- dijo Cassidy

-"¡Braixen sal ahora y protege a Pamchan con lanzallamas"-sacando muy rápidamente su pokebola gritaba

Se armaba una gran pelea, donde Serena luchaba con una gran confianza, pero estos malvados no eran como los otros que peleo anteriormente, sabían pelear mejor, por ende a la chica de ojos azules cada vez se le complicaba llevar esta pelea a su ritmo.

En ese momento llega la oficial Jenny junto a los demás oficiales para poder ayudar a la chica que se cansaba por pelear en desventaja.

-"¡¿qué está pasando aquí, quienes son Uds.?!"-dijo la oficial

-"oficial Jenny, que bueno que llegó, son el quipo rocket"-dijo Serena

-"si, son miembros muy conocidos del equipo rocket, Cassidy y _**Batch**_ "-habló la oficial Jenny

-"¡te oí, mi nombre es Butch no _**Batch**_ "-dijo muy fastidiado el rufián

-"es hora de irnos Butch, tenemos los suficientes pokemon para el jefe, usa el arma secreta"- dijo Cassady

-"si como digas, tomen esto tontos"- grito Butch lanzando pequeñas bombas en forma de Wessing, cuyo contenido era humo.

Estas bombas explotaron dando a liberar el contenido que tenía, asfixiando a casi todas las personas en su alrededor.

-"(tos) no puedo respirar"- dijo Serena

-"Taylor yo te elijo, usa ráfaga para alejar este humo"-dijo la oficial, que también los oficiales llamaron a sus pokemon voladores para accionar

Con la ayuda de esos pokemon el humo cesó, pero los ladrones habían escapado, logrando su cometido de llevarse a los pokemon

-"¿están todos bien?"-dijo muy preocupada la oficial

-"si…Hayomi, estas bien donde está la niña"-dijo Serena preocupada

-"¡Serena, se llevaron al pokemon de la niña, estoy seguro que fueron esos dos"- dijo Hayomi

-"esos dos lo hicieron otra vez, niña ven con nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu pokemon"- dijo la oficial Jenny

-"disculpe oficial Jenny, me puede decir quien eran esos dos exactamente"-preguntó Serena

-"claro cómo no, son miembros del equipo rocket, Cassidy y _**Boki**_ ; estos rufianes roban los pokemon de los entrenadores, pero hasta la fecha no sabemos quién es su líder en realidad, ellos han pasado por la región de Kanto, Jhoto y Sinnoh, es la primera vez que los veo por Hoenn

-"ya veo"-dijo Serena

-"disculpe, es la primera vez que te veo en el pueblo y con esos pokemon tan raros, ¿no eres de por aquí cierto?"-pregunto Jenny

-"soy de la región de Kalos, me llamo Serena, he venido a Hoenn por el concurso de coordinadoras pokemon, deseo participar"- respondió la chica

-"mucho gusto y ten cuidado con el quipo rocket"-hablo la oficial

-"descuide oficial, ya he lidiado con ese tipos de personas en la otra región, pero estaré alerta"-respondía Serena

-"disculpe oficial me podría decir donde se encuentra el laboratorio del profesor de Birch"-pregunto Hayomi

-"claro esta para el lado sur de aquí, te tardaras una hora en llegar a su laboratorio"-respondió Jenny

-"que bien, entonces iremos de inmediato"- dijo la chica de Hoenn

-"oficial Jenny le traigo los reportes, el equipo rocket se han llevado los pokemon de varios pueblos y ciudades, nunca habían robado en cantidad, deben estar tramando algo"-dijo un oficial

-"bueno chicas, como verán tengo muchos problemas, las dejo, niña acompañe"- dijo muy apurada Jenny

-"bueno gracias oficial"-respondió Hayomi

Serena y Hayomi partieron rumbo al laboratorio Birch y los oficiales en busca del equipo Rocket.

-"¿te pasa algo Serena?"-preguntó Hayomi

-"es el equipo Rocket, me pregunto que estarán tramando esta vez"-respondió la chica de cabello castaño

-"no te tienes de que preocuparte, los oficiales ya los están buscando"- respondió la chica de Hoenn

-"mira ya llegamos allí está el laboratorio del profesor, vamos Serena"- grito muy emocionada la chica

-"¡si vamos!"- dijo Serena

Pero cuando las dos chicas tocaron la puerta, no les recibió el mismo profesor sino su asistente.

-"disculpen chicas el profesor Birch no se encuentra, salió haces dos días, se suponía que estaría aquí hoy pero no. Me dijo también de que vendrías tú en estos días, ¿debes ser Hayomi cierto?"-pregunto el asistente

-"sí, soy Hayomi, que lastima, me hubiera gustado que esté presente, ¿pueda ser que vuelva mañana a más tardar?"-pregunto la chica de Hoenn

-"es lo más probable, no creo que se demoré aún más"-respondió

-"buenos volveremos mañana, entonces, adiós"-dijo Hayomi

Se fueron las dos un poco triste porque no encontraron al profesor, luego de eso pasaron a comer a un restaurante para también ponerse a conversar.

-"que mala suerte, Hayomi, que lastima que no se encuentre el profesor Bicrh, pero no te desanimes ok"-dijo Serena

-"no, no importa, Serena y si me enseñas a tus pokemon mientras tanto, no son de por aquí por eso tengo mucha curiosidad

-"me parece una muy buena idea Hayomi, vamos"-hablo Serena

Serena sacó a todos sus pokemon para enseñar sus características a su amiga.

-"esta es Braixen, fue mi primer pokemon en Kalos, pero en ese momento era lindo Fennekin"-explicaba la hermosa chica

-"el segundo es Pamchan, fue mi segundo compañero, pero el primero que yo atrape, es muy orgulloso-"dijo Serena

-"y al final, mi hermosa Sylveon, con este pokemon sufrí mucho para capturarla, al principio era muy tímida, pero con el tiempo supo desenvolverse"-explico Serena

-"guau, eres asombrosa Serena, cuando te vi pelear, se vio que creciste muy bien con tus pokemon"-exclamo Hayomi

-"enserio crees eso, me alagas mucho, que hasta mí me cuesta imaginarlo"-dijo Serena con una voz suave

-"¿y crees que soy buena en las batallas?"-pregunto Serena que luego se rió

-"yo era muy malas en las batallas, además te digo algo, casi nunca terminaba una, sabes"-respondió Serena a Hayomi

-"el próximo concurso será en un mes, estarás lista, porque me parece que te estoy haciendo perder tiempo"-dijo Hayomi

-"no, no te preocupes, yo estoy feliz ayudándote, además esto es como un reto nuevo para mí, _**no te rindas hasta al final**_ se podría decir que es mi lema"-dijo Serena

-"jeje"-reía la chica de Hoenn

-"cierto…Hayomi y tú que vas hacer con tus pokemon, cual va hacer tu aventura ?"-preguntó Serena

-"bueno yo..."-trataba de responder la chica

En la guarida del equipo rocket; los rufianes llegaban con una buena cantidad de pokemon que habían robado.

-"bueno al fin terminamos con todo esto, pero porque querrá todos estos pokemon el amigo de nuestro jefe"-pregunto Butch

-"no tengo idea, ni siquiera tengo idea porque se junta con él, ese muchacho no me da buena espina

-"si, a mí tampoco, lo único que se dé él es _**que se hizo amigo del jefe hace solo unas semanas y..**_

-"¡en vez de quedarse a platicar, lleven esos pokemon al joven científico!"-grito su superior de ellos

-"no, no, no hay problema ya lo estamos enviando a ese joven científico"-respondió Cassdy

-"porque nadie nos respeta, solo queríamos conversar"-dijo Butch

-"¡¿dónde estaba la guarida de ese científico de kínder?!"-grito Cassidy muy molesta

-"shh…baja la voz Cassidy, las paredes tienen oídos"-Butch haciendo tranquilizar a la chica

-"¡¿Butch, es menor que nosotros y ya tiene toda la confianza del jefe Giovanni, te parece justo?!"-respondió Cassidy muy fastidiada

Cuando los dos malvados llegaron al gran laboratorio de ese cientifico, entregaron a los pokemon que tenían y preguntaron.

-"ahh…disculpa aquí están los pokemon que pediste"-dijo Butch

No se podía ver su rostro, les estaba dando la espalda a esos dos y se comunicaba a través de una ventana, y respondió esto con una voz suave pero imponente

-"los pokemon que no están en sus pokebolas, métanlos en las especiales que yo cree, que están a su lado izquierdo en una mesa, apresúrense

-"idiota"-Cassidy decía en su mente

Estas pokebolas especiales que creó, eran muy resistentes a cualquier pokemon, podría está encerrado una criatura aunque no fuera el dueño

-"vamos Cassidy, no estés amargada, mira ya se lo que te puede divertir, ven"-dijo muy feliz Butch

El rufián llevo a su amiga al calabozo donde estaba encerrado…

-"mira recuerda que tenemos al profesor Birch para poder divertirnos, jajaja"-respondió Butch

-"bueno si, podemos jugar un rato con él"-dijo la chica

El profesor Birch no podía moverse estaba muy bien amarrado y además que no podía hablar porque estaba con una cinta, pero su rostro reflejaba mucho enojo.

-"buenas tardes, profesor Birch"-dijeron los dos miembros del rocket

Esta historia continuara…

Bueno amigos, aquí está la otra parte del capítulo 1; perdón por la demora, lamentablemente se malogró mi laptop, con mis notas de mi fic, lo bueno que tenía mi usb, pero conlas ideas básica que yo había hecho. Dentro de unas semanas estará el capítulo 2 parte 1.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, les voy diciendo que se vienen historias muy bonitas, espero que les agrade, las partes más importantes están sobresalientes como podrán ver.

PD: disculpa por la primera parte que hice, estuvo lleno de errores, espero que no haya aquí. Gracias


End file.
